


Candy And Pranks

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Candy And Pranks

Daisy was very excited to go trick or treating. Her dads Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes were taking her

Daisy war wearing a Princess Leia costume with Bucky as Luke Skywalker and Clint as C3PO.

Daisy said excitedly ,"Come on papa and daddy, we have to go."

Clint replied," Yeah sweetheart,coming," and then said to Bucky," She is already on a sugar high without the sugar."

Bucky just laughed.

After they finished roaming the neighbourhood, Clint was exhausted and practically collapsed on the couch falling asleep. Daisy however was even more hyper than before because of the candy she had eaten. Bucky now had the responsibility of calming Daisy doen and putting her to sleep.

It seemed impossible given how excited she was. She turned toward's Bucky with a mischievous glint in her big brown eyes.

Bucky shivered.

"Papa want to play a prank on Daddy?"

Not really waiting for an answer she rushed into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whipped cream.

Bucky asked,"What are you going to do with that?"

Daisy smiled and proceeded to smear Clint's arms and face with the cream making him look like a Santa.

Bucky amused brings a camera and clicks several pictures for blackmail puposes. He then kisses Clint and takes Daisy to bed.

"You enjoyed yourself?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah I did." said Daisy. 

It was one of the most memorable days in Bucky's life.

He had everything. 

A husband and a beautiful daughter who was also mischievous.


End file.
